


You and Me

by MyFictionalLife



Series: Moving Through Life With You [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fluff, Protective Tony, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalLife/pseuds/MyFictionalLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and daughter share a dance on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Darcy and Tony's father/daughter moment.

You and Me – Lifehouse

Steve held Darcy close as they swayed gently to the music. A number of other couples had joined them on the dance floor, but only Darcy held his attention. She looked stunning. The beautiful white dress made him wonder how he’d ever become so lucky. However as the song came to an end, the pair were intercepted by a subdued Tony and a beaming Pepper.

“Can we cut in?”

Steve stepped aside at the question, handing Darcy over to her father as he was swept up by Pepper for the next dance.

“Hey Daddy.”

“Hey Little Bit.”

The pair started a gentle waltz in time to the orchestra playing in the corner.

“It’s not too late you know.”

Darcy snorted lightly at her fathers’ attempt to keep her single forever.

“I’ve already said yes.”

“But I have lawyers that can–”

“He makes me happy.”

Tony stared down at his little girl, his eyes slightly misty as he remembered the five year old princess who looked up to him above anyone else in the universe. Sharing had never been one of his strong points.

“Dad?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

Tony twirled her in a gentle spin before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too kid.”


End file.
